List of Thrill Seeker episodes
These are episodes of Thrill Seeker. It ran with a total of ??? episodes and ??? seasons. Season One (2018) 1. Utah... A While Ago ''(Pilot Part 1) - 01/11/2018 - DinoLabs. Inc, with aid of the government, has created a time portal, which was set to travel back in time 70-65 million years ago where they are located right now... in Utah. They have selected a group of 15 professional hunters, including Joseph Shockey, the famous hunter known for travelling worldwide to hunt, contnuing his great grandfather, Jim Shockey's, legacy. and Timothy Miranda, the famous archer who is known for being the first man to ever take out a bull elephant with a long bow, also achieving something similar to once of his past relatives' achievements. However, Zach Quincy, a hunter without a TV show, was the oddball selected out of the 15 professional hunters, because he was not known worldwide, even though he is a hunter. All of the hunters' first tasks are to capture a live Gastonia, then further missions would be given to them in the future. Zach's breath is taken away as he enters the time portal in his group, which include Jon Buck and Tim Miranda. He spots a large herd of Gastonia, feeding on marsh plants. He takes a picture, then the group, all equipped with tranq pistols, sedate multiple Gastonia specimens, and bring them back to the present. All seems to be a fun hunt... until things start to take a turn for the worse. A pack of Utahraptors arrive, and ambush. Without the task to take out a Utahraptor, Zach's group flee for the time portal, but the other two unnamed members of Zach's group end up as food for the pack, while Zach, Tim, and Jon all escape unharmed. They all want to confront DinoLabs Inc., but Zach decides it is best to not confront them yet, however, the casualities would cost a lot. The remaining members of the group head back through the portal, and recieve their payment, in which they are able to buy themselves a set of binoculars. Their second mission is now at hand, they have to capture a male Styracosaurus. (TV-MA) 2. ''Utah... A While Ago ''(Pilot Part 2) - 01/11/2018 - Zach Quincy, Tim Miranda, and Jon Buck once again head out into prehistoric Utah, now after a male Styracosaurus, to capture alive. They scout the marshy area for a while, not seeing anything, when all of a sudden, a rogue male Troodon leapt onto Tim's back, then bit off his left ear lobe. Tim fell to the ground as the Troodon continued to tear at the back of his head, almost severing Tim's juggular, but when all of a sudden, a mysterious woman kicked the Troodon off of Tim, then stabbed it in the throat, killing it. Before he can thank the woman, she disappears, and Tim heads off to find the rest of the group. He catches up to them to see they are hiding behind some ferns, and a herd of Styracosaurus is feeding on the lush marsh ferns. The three pick out the dominant bull Styracosaurus, and start firing a barrage of tranq darts (and arrows, since Tim is an archer) at the dominant bull. The herd want to attack, but do not know the threat's location, so they flee from the bull. The bull collapses, and the group bring it back. They are about to head home through the portal, but... 3. ''Lost in the Dark ''(Pilot Part 3) - 01/18/2018 - The sun sets, and darkness quickly comes into play. The trio turn on their flashlights, and spot glowing yellow eyes circling around them, which turns out to be a pack of Troodons. Without any good aim, the Troodons have an advantage, and are ready to begin their assault, when all of a sudden, the Rogue Huntress returns and begins to kill off the Troodons one by one. This time, she has the support of a middle-aged man wielding dual hatchets, hacking and slashing through the small, raptor-like dinosaurs, until the survivors fled. The axeman tells the trio that his name is Alan, and he greets the trio in a friendly way. However, the Rogue Huntress speaks, yet does not reveal her name. Infact, when Zach tries to ask her for her name, she cuts him off and tells Alan to protect them and show them the way back to the portal. Alan leads them to the portal, but after they exit through it, loud footsteps are heard in the distance, and Alan takes off from camera view. 4. ''A King's Arrival ''(Pilot Part 4) - 01/25/2018 - Now on a hunt for Utahraptors, Zach and his hunting group re-enter Prehistoric Utah, but the first thing they see is a giant footprint of a theropod, with Alan's bootprints next to them. They proceed into the forest, scouting with their binoculars. It wasn't long before they were ambushed by another pack of Utahraptors, but this time, the group took their revenge, getting a bullseye with their newly purchased rifles and upgraded bow on each one of their hearts, making the raptors drop dead. However, as they fired, the commotion disturbed something big... very big. The three then lost their trail home, and that's where things took a turn for the worse. It began to storm, and they took cover inside a log. However, there were large footsteps heard, which the group mistook for lightning. Then all of a sudden, a massive, jaundiced-red eye appeared, looking into an opening on the top of the log. Tim took out an arrow and stabbed the eye. After, a loud bellow of pain was heard, and it echoed through the woods. Then, it appeared to go silent... until a massive set of teeth about a foot long punctured through the log. The group fled the log, not looking at the behemoth that was biting the log. When Zach was a safe distance away, he turned around, and saw that the giant beast was a Tyrannosaurus, except it was covered in battle scars, and had elongated spikes running along its back. The large T. rex released the log, and looked at Zach. Zach didn't hold still, he took off running. It wasn't long before he saw the time portal, but the T. rex also caught up to him. He took a leap for it, as the T. rex opened its jaws. He went through the portal, and it closed before the T. rex could snap its jaws shut. 5. ''The Incident Begins ''- 02/08/2018 - Zach and his hunting crew confront Mr. Primiv, the Head Scientist of DinoLabs Inc. about the lives lost in their Prehistoric land. Mr. Primiv laughs maniacally, and says that that is the point, they wanted to test the aggression of their new custom species, the Alphas. Mr. Primiv and his assistant say that the tyrannosaurus was their very first Alpha, that had escaped, and they trapped it into the time portal. Zach pulls a knife out onto Mr. Primiv, but is instantly stunned by a Stasis pistol fired by Mr. Primiv. Tim and Jon escort Zach away from them as they walk away, only to realize they were locking down the hallway to the time portal. They try to flee from the portal, but it is closed. Suddenly, a trap door opens in the ceiling, and a big, darkened, and scarred Utahraptor male lands from it, hissing. They release fire, arrows and bullets whizzing past and hitting the Alpha Utahraptor, but nothing seemed to work. While Tim and Jon continued fire, Zach noticed there was an error with the lockdown on the viewing window. Mr. Primiv was yelling and continuously swearing as he slammed the lockdown button. Zach took advantage and kicked through the glass window, glass shards flying into both the Head Scientist and his assistant. He ran to the Sniper Rifle display and shattered the glass, taking the rifle, and shooting the assistant scientist in the forehead. He then shot Mr. Primiv in the back, forcing him to fall to the ground and cough up blood. As Zach walked up to kill Mr. Primiv, Mr. Primiv opened a secret case, and pressed a button. The portal came back in a much larger size, and a call box set on "Tyrannosaurus" came out from the floor in front of it. The Alpha Utahraptor fled, and all went silent as the hologram T. rex made the roar in front of the portal. Then, it was dead silent. All of a sudden, the giant, battle-scarred Tyrannosaurus walked out of the portal, crushing the call box. It looked around for a bit, then looked at Tim and Jon. They stood still, then bolted towards the broken glass. The alpha T. rex roared and began pursuit, completely shattering through the glass, and causing rampage throughout the lab. The emergency alarm was set off, as fleeing scientists struggled to find their way out, only to meet their fate at the jaws of the Alpha T. rex. This is when Zach and his hunting squad knew, a chain of events was set in motion, and it won't be stopped as long as the Alpha T. rex still lived. They HAD to kill it. (TV-MA) 6. ''Challenging the King - 02/22/2018 - Zach Quincy had come up with a crazy idea, to bring back the other most feared killer dinosaurs to ever walk the planet, the related Carcharodontosaurids, Carcharodontosaurus from Egypt, and Giganotosaurus from Patagonia and Argentina, to face the Alpha T. rex. After messing with the time portal for a while, he selects Egypt first, travelling through the vast swampland, until he found a large male Carcharodontosaurus feasting from a dead Ouranosaurus it had killed. With a flare with glowing blue light, he made the beast chase him into the present. He then led it out into the open before going to Prehistoric Argentina for the larger cousin of Carcharo, Giganotosaurus. Zach found himself in a herd of migrating Argentinosaurus, which were being hunted by a pack of Giganotosaurus. He spotted the dominant male Giga, as he saw it commanding its pack members. Taking out another flare, he led this dominant male into the time portal, and led it out into the open, where the Alpha Tyrannosaurus was already in a roaring spar with the Carcharodontosaurus, forcing it to back down. The Giga, thinking the Carcharo was another of its species, went to aid it, roaring along with its South American-cousin. Zach reloaded his rifle with a few bullets, and with the help of his partners, Tim and Jon, began shooting the bloodthirsty tyrant, distracting it. Both the Giga and the Carcharo charged, but the superior T. rex swung its head, knocking the Giga down to the ground with its thick skull. The Carcharo had bit onto the shoulder of the Alpha T. rex, but using his strength, the rex wriggled loose, and bite right onto the spinal cord of Egypt's apex predator, and crushed it with its massive jaw strength, killing the Carcharo with no problem. Ironically, everyone had run out of bullets, and the Alpha T. rex began slowly walking towards Zach, preparing to open its jaws, when the recovered Giga lunged and bit the Alpha T. rex on the neck, using all its strength to brute slam it through a wall of the DinoLabs Inc. HQ. The infuriated Giganotosaurus let out a long victory bellow over the seemingly-unconscious Alpha T. rex. The Giga then started to walk off while Zach, Jon, and Tim cheered in victory. The Giga looked at them, snorting, before turning his head forward, when all of a sudden, the Giga went stiff, and a crunching sound was heard. The Alpha T. rex had recovered, and was biting onto the Giga's tail. Using its behemoth strength, the Alpha T. rex yanked the Giga like a ragdoll to a spot where it could finish it easily. The Giga let out a merciful bellow, before the Alpha T. rex smashed its bottom teeth and jaw using its armored foot padding. The last thing the South American apex predator felt, was the top of his head being ripped off by the Alpha of the Dinosaurs. Before the T. rex could feed, a rail blast was shot at it from a chopper, obliterating the Giga's corpse, and sending it to the ground. It kicked at the air for a bit, before recovering, roaring, and retreating. Zach spotted a spare combat jeep, and went into it, Jon and Tim right behind him. A chase was set in motion, and that's where the episode ends. 7. ''Tyrant Pursuit ''- 03/01/2018 - As the Alpha Tyrannosaurus fled from the choppers, Zach, Jon, and Tim were in pursuit of the Alpha Tyrannosaurus, trying to follow the lightning-fast beast. (More coming soon.) 8. ''The Breakout ''- 03/08/2018 - TBD 9. ''Secret Technology ''- 04/06/2018 - TBD 10. ''The Final Battle, Part 1 ''- 05/13/2018 - TBD 11. ''The Final Battle, Part 2 ''- 05/13/2018 - TBD Season Two (2018-19) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13.